Colourblind
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Lily-Luna used to be obsessed with the idea of love. Then she met the wrong guy, and she got messed up. Then one day in a muggle record store she meets a boy that's going to change her. There may be a couple of bumps along the way, but Corey's dedicated to making her better.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the movie "Stuck in Love" earlier today, and I realize how gorgeous Nat Wolff has became. I also sort of got inspired to write this story. **

**There are links to my characters and Lily-Luna's outfits on my profile. So go check 'em out. **

* * *

With Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter being your parents, you see a lot of love all around you. I know that I loved my parents, my brothers, and the rest of my family. I know that they love me too, but I wanted to be _in love_ with someone. I wanted to belong with someone, I wanted someone to be afraid to lose me.

Ever since I was a child, I've had an obsession with love. I would watch muggle Disney movies with Rose in the middle of her living room floor and imagine someone looking at me like the princes looked at the princesses. I wanted to be adored.

Then when I was fifteen years old I met Nathan Storms. He looked at me like I'd always wanted to be looked at, or at least I thought he did at the time. I thought he was the best thing in the world, I was ready to be whatever and whoever he wanted me to be. He wasn't the guy that I thought he was, not even close.

He liked to do drugs, and I don't mean weed. He did coke and heroin, and decided that I had to do it too. I refused every time and eventually it started to piss him off. He said that I was embarrassing him in front of his friends and pulled me into an empty room at the party we were at.

As soon as we were alone, he pushed me to the ground. He told me that I was too uptight and that I needed to get the stick out of my ass. I thought I was too good for everyone because of my family. I forced myself up to my feet to tell him off only for him to slap me.

His abuse continued until one night when we were at yet another party. He was being unusually nice to me, but I just thought that he realized how much I loved him and he loved me back. I was so fucking stupid that I could literally kick myself. He brought me a drink and after I sipped it a few times I started to feel fuzzy inside.

It turned out that he drugged me and raped me that night. I woke up the next morning in a stranger's bed with nothing on. I searched the ground for my wand, and when I found it. I Apparated home. I hid from my parents and everyone else in my bedroom until my period was late for two months in a row.

Thankfully, I wasn't pregnant, but I did have chlamydia. I took the treatment for it until it ran its course and I was STD free. I was completely different after that, I didn't believe in love or that anyone would ever want me for anything other than sex.

I'm seventeen now and I'm a completely different person. I don't watch Disney movies anymore and I don't thrive to have someone love me. I listen to a lot of music, smoke a lot of weed, and stay away from people most of the time. I went to Hogwarts, but I didn't really belong there anymore. James and Albus couldn't wait to go back when they were in school, but I dreaded it.

Most of the time I just wandered around the muggle town next to our house with earbuds in. Mom and dad stopped trying to get me to talk years ago, they just accepted that I was a fuck up and stopped trying. They had the perfect Quidditch player son and the super smart son, I was just the mistake child. I was the one that they never talked about or the one that they hid whenever we had company.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and I was wandering around the town. I had on a sweater and a coat, but I was still kind of cold. I saw the record store that I passed everyday but never went inside. I'd recently learned how to use muggle money and I had some in my bag so I went inside.

It was warm and smelled like dust and vintage things, I instantly loved it. I took my gloves off my hands and walked towards the nearest aisle. I looked through all the records in the bin before moving on down to the next one. I wasn't watching where I was walking and ended up slamming into another person.

I fell to the ground and it sent all of my records scattering to the floor. I looked up to see who was to blame and saw a guy sprawled on the floor beside me. He was sitting flat on his ass and his records were thrown around similarly to mine.

"God, asshole, why didn't you watch where you were going? If you broke these records, I'm going to be super pissed off," I grumbled, getting on my hands and knees to gather them.

"It wasn't like I was the only one involved in the fall. You hit me too and gravity did its job with the both of us," he answered evenly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine. I love being knocked to the ground by random strangers in record shops. It's my favorite way to spend a Monday morning," I said, standing up with my records in my hands.

"You are seriously one of the happiest people that I've ever met. Like, I want to take you out for coffee because you're so happy," he laughed as he stood up. "I hope some of the chipper rubs off on me."

"Are you serious right now? Did that fall cause you brain damage or something because I'm so not interested in you whatsoever," I said, turning on my heel and walking towards the cash register.

He followed behind me and when I gave the man with dreadlocks behind the counter my records, the guy pushed me out of the way and paid for them along with his. I groaned before stomping my way out of the store and pulling my gloves back on my hands and tugging my beanie further down over my ears.

"You're just going to walk away without your records or thanking me from being generous?" the guy asked, jogging to catch up with me. "At least buy me a coffee to make up for it."

"If I buy you a coffee, will you leave me alone?" I asked, swirling around and stopping in front of me.

He nodded and handed me the bag. "I believe I would, but I don't think you're going to want me to. I've been told that I'm quite the conversationalist."

I tried as hard as I could to fight it, but a smile tugged at my lips. It was one of the first real ones in so long that I almost forgot what it felt like. The smile seemed to spur the guy on because his lips pulled up into one of their own.

"My name's Corey, by the way, not just 'devastatingly handsome guy that I met in a record store' like you've been calling me in your mind," he said, walking along the sidewalk with me.

"That's cool, but I wasn't calling you that. I was calling you 'the creepy guy who wouldn't leave me alone that I met in the record store' actually," I retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you're thinking about me, ging," he said, winking in in my direction.

"My name is _not_ ging!" I shouted, stomping my foot on the cobblestone under our feet. "That's stereotypical of all redheads! I'm not even a ginger, okay?"

He laughed and bumped his shoulder against mine. "Well, that's my best guess! I could always call you Ariel or play the name guessing game. I'm also an excellent guesser."

"It seems someone thinks very highly of themselves," I chided, putting the bag on my wrist and tucking my hands into my coat pockets.

"No, I'm just a man of many talents," he said, opening up the door of the coffee shop for me and following me inside. "This place has the world's best hot chocolate."

"Have you went to every coffee shop on the planet in order to figure that out or do you just assume?" I asked, as we stood in line. "You know what they say about people who assume…"

"That they have great asses? Because I do, check it out," he said, turned around and flipping his jacket up so I could see his bum.

I actually laughed out loud that time and pushed his shoulder. "My name's Lily-Luna."

"That is the weirdest fucking name I've ever heard," he said with a raised brow. Then he grinned and added, "It's perfect."

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like Lily-Luna like this, I've never seen someone write her with this personality. So, yeah, I realize it might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I figured I'd do it anyways. **

* * *

After we got coffee, he offered to walk me home. I told him no four times and started walking only for him to follow behind me. I groaned and stopped walking so he could catch up with me.

"When someone says goodbye to you, it usually means that you're going to part ways. Are you going to start stalking me now?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I happen to think that I make you so hot and bothered that you can't be around me anymore without jumping me in the middle of the street. You'd start worshipping the ground I walk on if we were together for one more moment," he even held his chest as if he was going to drop dead.

I couldn't get that lucky.

"You are seriously the most annoying person that I've ever met," I groaned, trying to walk ahead of him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't get your number, and I know it was a mistake because you're so into me," he replied, walking backwards next to me.

"No, I didn't give you my number because that would make this _thing _some sort of relationship, and I don't do relationships. I'm sorry if that's what you thought this was, but it wasn't," I replied, trying to put some space between us, but he wouldn't budge.

"Whoa, hold up, I asked for your number not your hand in marriage. I just want to talk to you because I think you're stimulating," he smiled. "Plus I really dig your taste in music."

That was quite possibly the best compliment I've ever received, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Trust me, I'm not a girl that you want to get involved with."

"All you're doing when you say that is making me want to get your attention even more," he shrugged his shoulders. "Just give me your number, okay?"

I sighed before pulling a pen out of my bag and grabbing his hand. "Miss Lily-Luna, you're so forward with me! I'm scandalized! But then again, you did buy me coffee so you can have me."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I wrote my number on his hand anyway. "That's my number, do whatever you want with it. I make no promises that I'll return the favor."

He did something that surprised me, I figured he'd try to kiss me or something. Instead of doing that, he bowed and pointed to the house behind me. I turned around and saw that we were at my house.

"I never told you where I lived. What's up with- and you're gone," I said after I turned around and saw that he'd walked away from me already.

"I won't text you tomorrow so don't wait around for it!" he shouted over his shoulder, waving at me.

I just shook my head and walked into the house. I heard everyone in the living room so I went straight up to my bedroom. I made sure the door was shut and locked before getting my weed out my hiding place. I packed my pipe and lit it before inhaling.

I let the smoke swirl around inside before blowing it out my nose. I leaned back against my wall and took a few more hits before putting it back in the metal tin and in my nightstand drawer. I walked over to my record player and put my Clash record inside before dropping the needle into the grooves.

I tapped my foot along with the beat until I felt the effects of the weed seeping through me. I heard my stomach growl and realized that I hadn't eaten all day. The only thing I'd even consumed was hot chocolate and cannabis. I stood up and made my way downstairs.

I saw that mum was in the kitchen with Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angelina. They were laughing, but when I walked in they stopped and stared at me. I raised my brows and made my way over to the cabinet. I grabbed a tin of cookies and opened them up, taking a handful before putting it back away.

I turned around to get some milk when I saw that they were all _still_ staring at me. I sat my cookies down and put my hands on my hips, staring back at them.

"Are you high right now, Lily-Luna?" mum shouted after she looked me in the eye.

"I'm high most of the time, and you're just now noticing. How the hell do you think I make it through all the judgmental looks I get at family parties or during classes?" I asked, biting into a cookie.

"You're high when we're at the Burrow?!" she shrieked, her face quickly becoming red. "And you're high when you're at Hogwarts? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Relax, mother, it's just weed. It's not like I'm shooting up or anything," I rolled my eyes, pouring myself some milk. "Tell her, Aunt Angelina."

"There are a lot of drugs, Gin, I don't think marijuana's that bad," she said slowly. Then she looked at me, "But that doesn't mean you're allowed to be high with the family. If I can't toke up, you can't either. Do you understand?"

I laughed and nodded, throwing away my napkin and putting my cup in the sink. "See, mum, not everyone thinks I'm a total fuck up."

"Don't you dare curse in my house, Lily-Luna Potter! I will ground you until you're 30," she threatened, clenching her fists by her side and walking up to me.

"Okay, mum," I said as I turned to walk up the steps. "I'll wait until we're in the yard or at the Burrow to do it."

I heard her shouting up at me, but I just kept walking to my room. I turned my record player up as loud as it would go and grabbed a paperback from beside my bed.

\\

The next morning we were going to the Burrow to put up the Christmas tree. Mum was still pissed off with me and dad had no clue as always. He and James were talking about the same thing they always talk about: Quidditch. Albus had his face in a book and I had my earbuds in. We were all pretty much in our normal environment.

I wasn't high at this family function, I honestly wasn't high at most of them. I really just wanted mum to act like she loved me or something and say that she wanted me to get clean or some shit, but that didn't happen. All that happened was I got "grounded." That just meant she'd try to keep me up in my room, and I would just Apparate wherever I wanted to go and never go downstairs so she wouldn't know.

We walked into the Burrow and it was buzzing with activity as per usual. I stood off to the side with my earbuds still in my ears hoping that something would happen to make leaving possible. I knew that was a pipedream, but it was still what I looked forward to whenever I was in a huge crowd like this.

I used to thrive for family get-togethers, they literally used to be my favorite thing. Then they all stopped trying to get me and started judging me. Every time I'd walk into a room, it would be like I was at Hogwarts. They'd look at me with pity and some with disgust until I walked out.

"Hey, I'm shocked you actually showed up. Mum told me about the huge row you brought her into last night," Fred said, walking up to me with two glasses in his hand. "Here's a firewhiskey and Coke because you look like you need alcohol to handle today."

I take back what I said earlier about all of them being assholes, Fred Weasley II wasn't one. He was James' age and treated me more like a little sister than James or Albus did. He punched the people who called me a slut after the rape, and tried his best to keep me alive.

I took the glass and tapped it against his. "Cheers to parents overreacting about medicinal herbs."

He laughed and tapped his glass against mine in return. He and I stood talking for a while until I heard commotion outside. I looked out a window and saw that the Scamanders and the Longbottoms had arrived together. Right after that, Rose appeared with Scorpius Malfoy clutching her arm like a lifeline.

They'd been best friends all of Hogwarts and the coward had finally made a move after they left school. They lived together in a flat overlooking London, much to Uncle Ron's displeasure. He like Scorpius just fine, but he detested his little girl shacking up with a boy.

The twins were the first ones inside, Lorcan going towards Albus and Lysander heading towards Fred and me. After he made sure that no one was looking at us, he pulled a pipe and a baggie of weed out of his pocket enough for both of us to see.

"Thank fucking Merlin, I'm about to go crazy. Big red took away my pot and I'm dying," I said, grabbing Lysander's hand. "Let's go up to the roof."

We sat on one of the sections of the roof hidden by a level of the house and lit up. After about three hits, I was a lot more relaxed. I was leaning back against the house while Fred and Lysander giggled like morons. Let's just say weed effected everyone differently.

I heard my phone going off in my bag next to me. I pulled it out and focused really hard on the screen so I could convince my mind to read the message.

_Hey, I realize that giving me your number was a last minute attempt to get me to leave you alone. I accepted that and made amends with it, but you're still going to be my friend. I'm not giving you much of a choice. This is Corey, by the way._

The last part made me giggle before I could stop myself. When I looked up, I saw that both of the boys were staring at me like I was deranged. I sighed before deciding to tell them. I figured they wouldn't ask _that_ many questions about him.

"Yesterday when I was in that muggle town near my house, I met a guy. He's totally pretentious and an arrogant dick, but I gave him my number," I explained begrudgingly.

"That makes complete and total sense. He actually sounds a whole lot like you, Lun," Lysander joked, elbowing me in the ribs. "But I'm glad you're making some sort of effort."

_I must have really been something for you to text me less than twenty-four hours after I gave you my number. I think you're pretentious and annoying, but there's something about you that's somewhat entertaining so I suppose this thing can go on for a while…_

I guess I was making some sort of effort when it came to Corey. I saw something in him that I'd never seen in anyone else, he was different than everyone else. Maybe it was because he didn't know about me and how fucked up I was.

That thought sent me crashing down. What would he say when he realized that I wasn't just playing hard to get? When he found out how much of a wreck I was? That thought made me take another hit from the pipe and try to wipe my mind clear of it.

* * *

**Thanks to the person who followed this story, that was a really rad thing to do. I appreciate it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually got a review for this story! Thank you so much for doing that, it was such a great thing to see. I'm glad someone is enjoying this story as much as I am.**

* * *

Corey decided that he and I were going to go out. I didn't agree with him at first, but here I was waiting for him outside the record store. I was bouncing up and down on my heels as the cold air started to get to me. I was rocking back and forth when I heard someone whistle at me.

"Hey there," Corey said, stepping in front of me. "I thought you said you _might _show up, not that you'd beat me here. It seems like you're more into me than you want to admit."

"I can still leave, you know," I said, pointing over my shoulder towards my house. "I just live a couple blocks that way."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm starving and I'm sure you are too. There's this place that think I'm a god because I can sort of, kind of cook a little bit."

I raised a brow at him and put my hands on my hips. "You can cook? Are you serious right now?"

He just nodded his head and offered me his arm. I kept my brow raised and looked from his arm to his face and back again. "Are you still serious?"

"I'm very serious, milady. I'd hate for you to get lost on these mean streets," he said, taking my hand and placing it in the bend of his arm. "I mean, look over there. That couple could turn deadly at any moment."

I looked where he was pointing and saw that it was a middle aged couple in tacky Christmas sweaters. I laughed out loud and covered my mouth with my free hand when the couple looked over at us.

"Sorry about that, she's having one of her fits. I don't believe she's at the level of maiming quite yet." Corey tried his best to not laugh. "Would you mind coming closer to make sure?"

I growled and lunged at them clacking my teeth together. The woman shrieked and covered her heart with her hands and the man grabbed her arm and hauled her away with a glare towards us. I laughed so hard that I had to use Corey's shoulder to keep myself from falling to the ground.

"We just gave that poor woman a fear of teenagers that's going to last the rest of her lifetime," I laughed. "That was so fucking funny."

We had approached the little restaurant and it turned out to be a pub. We walked inside and it was actually a very intimate place. He led me over to the empty bar in front of the kitchen.

He took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Do I look like a damn coat rack to you?"

"No, you're the cutest wardrobe that I've ever seen," he winked, pulling his sleeves up. "I'm going to make you the best meal you've ever had. Are you allergic to anything? If you tell me bullshit, I might stab you with this knife."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "I'm allergic to pumpkins and oranges."

"That must blow, ging. All the orange, edible things are deadly to you," he said, grabbing vegetables and chopping them up after he washed his hands.

"If you don't stop calling me ging you're not going to make it through the night," I snapped at him. "My name is Lily-Luna, call me that."

"I like you when you're angry, it's hot," he smiled, throwing a piece of celery at me. "Let's get to know each other. Tell me your top five favorite bands."

I raised a brow at him before holding up my hands and ticking each one off on my fingers. "The Smiths, The Clash, The Doors, U2, and Radiohead. What about you?"

"The Beatles don't make your list?" he asked without looking up at me.

"No, I love The Beatles, but I think there are better bands out there. I like there early music more than their acid trip music," I replied. "That's why they don't make my top."

"Fair enough," he said with pursed lips. "Mine are: The Beatles, The Smiths, The Ramones, The Stones, The Who, and Blink 182."

"I fucking love Blink 182!" I cried, making him jump and look up at me. "Give me your phone."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but said, "It's in my jacket pocket…"

I dug through the pockets of his leather jacket until I found the iPhone. I slide the bar and came to his passcode. I held the phone up in front of his face and tilted it from side to side.

"8495," he said without looking up.

I typed that in and went to his music library. I flipped through all the songs, artists, and videos with a grin on my lips. I seemed to be doing that a lot whenever I was with Corey. He just made me happy in a way that I hadn't been in a really long time.

"Don't freak out or anything, but I think we're musical soul mates," I said after I locked his phone back again and put it into his pocket.

"Is that you're way of telling me that you're in love with me, Lily-Luna?" he laughed, putting something on a grill that sizzled loudly.

I actually felt my cheeks turning pink so I looked away from him. I didn't get embarrassed anymore, I didn't have feelings. Corey made the feelings that I swore I'd never feel again bubble up to the surface. I felt tears burning my eyes and closed them tightly.

I brought my hands up and covered my face with them. I hoped that Corey was focused enough on the food that he wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately, I wasn't the lucky type. I heard a stool scoot out beside me and felt his hands timidly trying to pull mine away from my face.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" he whispered to me like he was afraid I would run away from him. "I'm an asshole, and I don't mean most of the things that I say."

"I'm so terrified of you," I breathed out, trying to avoid his roving gaze. "You scare me so much that I don't know what to do about it."

"I'm not a scary guy, Lily-Luna. I promise that I won't hurt you," he replied, taking my chin in his hand and gently tuning my head so I had to look at him. "Hi."

I whimpered and laughed at the same time. "Hi."

"Why are you so afraid of me? Do I do something to scare you?" he asked, still speaking quietly to me like I was a spooked animal.

"You're making me feel feelings that I swore to myself I'd never feel again. I don't want to get hurt again, Corey," I whimpered, closing my eyes as more tears slipped out.

"Hey, I swear I may be super intimidating because of my huge biceps, but looks can be deceiving," he tried to joke with me, but it just made me choke because I was almost sobbing.

"Can we go somewhere less public before I have a complete break down?" I forced out. "I'm sorry that I ruined tonight."

"No way, you're allowed to be upset. This just means that I get to cook for you later on," he said, taking his jacket from me and taking my hand in his. "It guarantees me another date later on."

I let him hold my hand and hid my face against his neck as we passed the few people in the restaurant. When we were outside, I forced myself to keep holding his hand and stay close to him. We walked in silence until he stopped us in front of a one level house.

"This is my house," he explained. "I'm not being a skeeze or anything, I just thought you'd be more comfortable away from everyone. It's just my mum, me, and my little sister here and they're both asleep."

I waited until we were up in his room with the door shut to start talking. "I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you without being forced, okay? I want you to swear to me that you're not going to treat me differently or look at me in a weird light because of it."

He held up a pinky to me and I actually smiled a little bit. "If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you one about me. I'm sure it'll be so worse because I'm a total loser, I just have you fooled into thinking that I'm super cool."

"I wanted to be in love more than anything when I was little, it was disgusting and unrealistic. So I went out with this guy who was a total dick and used to hit me. One night at a party he drugged me and raped me, giving me chlamydia for a little while, and completely fucked up my life," I said in one huge breath.

I looked everywhere but his eyes, I knew if I looked at them I'd fall apart all over again. My hands were sitting in my lap while I sat on his bed. He was sitting next to me completely silent. I had fear bubbling up inside of me again, I barely knew this kid and I was unloading everything onto him.

"I think you're really cool, Lily-Luna. I hate that someone hurt you like that, but I swear I won't ever, _ever_ hurt you like that. I want to care about you, I want to show you that someone can love you if you'll let them," he said, crouching in front of me so I had to look at him.

"You're going to regret trying to get to know me. Everyone does," I forced out through the tears and my quickly closing throat. "I'm not worth the trouble."

He slowly moved his hands until he was cupping my cheeks in his hands. "I'm not letting you go because of some asshole from your past."

"You barely even know me, Corey. Why do you care so much about me?" I asked, looking everywhere but his face.

He didn't answer me, he just leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "There's just something about you that's drawing me in."

I knew I couldn't go home with all the emotions I was feeling. "Corey, can I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to go home like this. My family will just act like I'm not there and make everything worse."

"You want to spend the night with me, Lily-Luna? You're a woman of the 21st century, aren't you?" he asked, but there was less teasing than usual.

"What did I say earlier? I don't want anything to change between us because I told you everything," I said, pushing him a little. "Can I have something to sleep in?"

He kissed my forehead once more before standing up and going over to his dresser. I took the time to look around his room. He had a bookshelf stuffed full of books, comics, compositions books, and CD cases. His walls were covered with art and posters with barely any free space.

"This is going to be big on you, you're really short," he said, tossing a long sleeve Ramones' shirt over to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him before standing up and pulling my sweater over my head. "You are seriously trying to seduce me, aren't you? My little sister is sleeping across the hall and you're stripping for me. I'm still scandalized!"

I laughed as I pulled the shirt over my head and sat on the bed to take off my sneakers. I tugged off my jeans and pulled my hair up on top of my head. I pulled a wet wipe and a mirror out of my bag to take off my makeup quickly.

"Your socks don't match whatsoever," Corey laughed, sitting beside me on the bed. "I'll go downstairs to the couch and let you have my bed. I don't want to press too much sexy on you, it might make you stroke out or something."

I was way too vulnerable to sleep by myself tonight. When he stood up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sitting beside me. I rubbed his hand with my thumb and tried to gather the courage to ask him to stay with me.

"I don't want to be alone," I squeaked out.

"I don't want to scare you or crowd you, Lily-Luna," he said, "But if you want me to stay with you, I will. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

He kissed the side of my head before standing up and walking over to his dresser again. He pulled out flannel pajama bottoms. He kicked off his sneakers and walked down the hall to change.

He was seriously so great, and it made me uneasy. I was scared to let someone try to care about me, they were always disappointed with me. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint Corey.

He walked back into the room and put his pants and over shirt into the basket near the closet. He had on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms with bare feet. I stood up and let him pull down the covers and get into the bed before following him. I moved over close to his side and timidly laid my head on his chest.

I felt him bring his hand up and I flinched as a natural reaction. He just cupped the back of my head in his palm and kissed the top of it before relaxing beside of me. After I calmed down, I felt myself drifting off.

* * *

**There are links on my profile to Lily-Luna's clothes if that's something you're interested in seeing. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is my favorite. Lily-Luna and Corey are so adorable together, it makes me smile.**

**Thank you for reviewing, you know who you are. **

**Picture Poppy as a little Dakota Fanning. Oh yeah, don't forget to go to my profile and check out the clothes and characters. **

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place and felt my breath start coming out in strangled gulps. Memories came rushing back to me. The burning between my legs and the bruises all over my body, my throat throbbing. I tried to calm down, but I breathed even harder when I felt someone's hand rubbing my stomach over my shirt.

"Hey, Lily-Luna, are you alright?" a sleepy voice asked me from behind.

I froze and tried to calm down my breathing. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just wondering if this was a stupid mistake or not."

"I don't even smell that bad this morning, what's wrong?" he asked, sliding his hand away from my stomach and rolling out of bed.

He came around and sat on his knees in front of me. He reached up and brushed some of the hair that had fallen out of the bun on top of my head behind my ear. I leaned into his hand and felt my breathing slowly returning to normal. I didn't want to be afraid of Corey.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little scared of you still," I said, making sure to keep our gazes locked. "Your biceps are a lot bigger and more intimidating that I realized before."

He smiled at me, and I took a minute to look over his face. He was really attractive, even more so when he was sleepy. I never understood the science of why boys were more attractive when they first woke up. His eyes were squinty and they seemed to be almost liquid. His hair was so messy and there were pillow marks on the side of his face.

I reached out and held his face in my hands, pushing my mouth to his. I hadn't kissed a boy in such a long time, but something about the way he looked at me made it okay. I slid my hands into his hair and pulled him on to the bed with me, his body on top of mine. He kept one of his hands on my face and the other on my hip, not touching anything but the fabric of his shirt.

He hesitantly pressed his tongue against the seam of my lips, asking for permission. I took a deep breath through my nose and parted them, allowing him entrance. He seemed to realize how big of a step that was for me because he stroked my cheekbone with his thumb as he charted out my mouth.

We were so lost in the kiss that we didn't hear his door pushing open. I pulled away from him when I heard high pitched giggles. I looked over and saw a little girl with messy blonde pigtails and a Hello Kitty nightgown standing at the door. Corey groaned before rolling off of me and running over to the little girl.

He scooped her up and said, "Lily-Luna, this is my little sister, Poppy. Pop-Rock, this is Lily-Luna."

I made sure his sheets were covering the fact that I wasn't wearing any pants. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Poppy."

"Are you Oreo's girlfriend?" she giggled poking Corey in the side and flashing her dimples at me.

"No, she's my wife. We got married last night and you were in the wedding, pop goes the weasel. How do you not remember the best day of my life?" Corey asked, dropping to his knees and tickling her sides.

Watching them together reminded me of how James and I used to be. He would walk around with me on his shoulders even though he wasn't that much bigger than me at the time. He was my protector, always making sure that I was safe and happy.

"Pops, can you go downstairs and get the stuff for pancakes out for me?" Corey asked, drawing my attention away from my memories. "Make sure there's no oranges or pumpkins."

I smiled at him and watched Poppy run down the hall to help her brother. He moved over to me and sat beside me on the bed, taking my hand in his. He traced patterns on the top of it, but didn't say a word to me. I'm pretty sure he was waiting on me to say the first word.

I didn't know what to say so I stood up and placed myself on his lap. When he looked up at me, I kissed him once more. He grinned against my lips and held my hips in his hands again, tilting his head to get closer to me. We ended up making out again, which wasn't my intentions.

I pulled away from him and breathlessly said, "That wasn't what I meant to do. I was just going to kiss you and get dressed, but that didn't happen."

"I guess I should've warned you that I'm also the world's best kisser," he smiled, but he was just a breathless as I was. "Well, I was until I kissed you and you took the title from me."

I laughed at him and stood up, pulling my jeans back on. I pushed him towards the door and followed behind him towards the kitchen. Poppy was standing on the counter reaching for a bowl on the top shelf of a cabinet. She ended up losing her footing, but luckily I caught her just before she hit the floor.

She looked up at me with big blue eyes and a scared face. I smiled down at her before setting her on her feet. She held onto me so I just sat her on my hip and walked over to Corey. He was making something in a bowl, and when I looked closer I saw that it was pancake batter.

I sat Poppy down on her feet and asked, "Where are the plates and things? The least we can do is set the table while Corey cooks us breakfast."

She pointed to a cabinet so I opened the door and jumped when I saw a huge spider sitting there. I screamed and slapped a hand over my heart, I'd inherited my father's intense fear of them. Poppy was laughing and I heard Corey laughing too so I turned around with my hands on my hips.

"Why do you have stuffed spiders in your cabinets? That's really freakin' weird, okay?" I complained, taking three plates and glasses off the shelf.

"It was supposed to be a prank on mommy, but she left too early to see it," Poppy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "You mad?"

I shook my head and sat her at the table. Corey flipped a couple of pancakes onto a serving tray in the center. I poured apple juice in a cup for her and into the other glasses. We ate together and I was shocked at how good the food really was.

"Oh wow, you weren't just being arrogant when you said you could cook!" I exclaimed around a mouthful of food.

After we finished eating, I went back upstairs to get all of my things. I was about to take off his shirt when he grabbed my wrist in his hands. I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking down at me with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I don't say this a lot, but you look better in my clothes than I do. You'd better not take this off," he whispered in my ear and made me shiver. "Everything else is optional."

He trailed his hand up my hip and onto my stomach underneath the shirt. He toyed around with my bellybutton piercing as he kissed up and down my neck slowly. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as he sucked and bit along my skin.

"You are driving me insane," I whispered as he ghosted his tongue up to my ear and flicked my lobe with it.

"Am I pushing you too far?" he asked, his breath brushing against my ear and making my knees go weak. "I don't want you to stroke out on me, beautiful."

I turned around to face him and connected our lips again. He pulled my lip in between his teeth this time and slid his hand down to my ass. He squeezed it as he pulled me closer to him, moving back until his back hit his door and slammed it shut.

I pulled away from him and laughed, leaning my forehead against his chin. We were breathing in time with each other and laughing quietly together.

"As much as I want to keep going, my mom's going to blow up when I come home so I'd better go," I said, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him one more time. "Don't text me later, alright?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down in his desk chair. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

I grabbed my bag and pulled my shoes on before heading towards the front door. Poppy was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and ran up to me when I walked in. She hugged my waist and I hugged her back, she was so fucking cute.

"You're going to come back, right, Lily?" she asked in a pouty voice.

"Of course she's coming back, Pop 'n Lock," Corey said, leaning against the wall. "I'm irresistible."

I kissed the top of her head and said, "You're brother's too obnoxious to leave you alone with all the time. Of course I'll be back, but I've got to go now."

I walked out of the house and made sure I was out of their view before I Apparated. I walked into my house and saw a note sitting on the counter with my name on it.

_We all went out with Ron and Hermione for breakfast. I knew better than to come and try to wake you. Come to the Burrow whenever you wake up, we're making cookies and ornaments with Grandma and Grandpa. BE. NICE.  
-Mum & Dad_

They didn't even notice that I wasn't home the entire night. I knew that they didn't care about me, but I had no clue they didn't care that much. I just shook my head and ran upstairs to shower before going over to the Burrow. It didn't matter that they didn't care about me, Corey did.

* * *

**Thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks for reading, lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't really edit this chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck as bad I think it does. **

* * *

After I showered, I put on my Christmas sweater that I knew my mum hated. I did my hair and makeup quickly before heading downstairs and grabbing my bag. I shoved my phone inside of it and grabbed my wand out of it. I apparated myself over to the Burrow and stood outside.

I looked in through one of the windows and saw my entire family having fun inside. Teddy had his and Victorie's baby in his arms, hanging ornaments on tree. Rose and Hugo were bickering in the corner about something, but they had smiles on their faces. James was putting the tree on top of the tree with Albus levitating him.

They were literally the perfect wizard family, and I didn't fit in. Fred was even happy with them, wearing a sweater that Grandma Molly made for him while he laughed with Uncle George. The only thing wrong with them was me, I didn't fit in at all.

I felt my eyes burning, but that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to fucking cry anymore over a family that didn't need or want me. I didn't want to walk into the room and have that awkward silence that always announced my entrance greet me.

I disapparated faster than I realized, and I was in the muggle town. I wanted to be somewhere where I knew I was wanted. I went towards Corey's house and saw that there was a car in the parking lot now. His mum was home, but I needed someone.

I knocked on the door and crossed my arms over my chest. Poppy answered the door and her happy smile faded away when she saw that I was crying. She took my hand in hers and pulled me inside. Corey was sitting on the couch with a blonde woman. They both had cards in their hands and there was a pile on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt a family night. I didn't know where else to go," I apologized, crossing my arms over my chest. "I can leave, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't go," Corey said, standing up and rushing over to me. "Mum, this is the misses. I figured you two should meet before we conceived an heir to carry on the family name."

The woman rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to us. She came up to about Corey's chin, we were about the same height. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with a scarf wrapped around it. She was gorgeous and looked a lot like Poppy.

"I'm Mia, I assume you're the infamous Lily-Luna that both my children have been talking about today," she said, opening her arms to me. "Do you need something? Food, water, a blanket? I'll get it for you."

I laughed, but felt myself falling apart against her shoulder. I don't know what it was about her, but like the rest of her family, I trusted her. She walked us over to the couch and sat us down, pulling me to her and rocking me as I cried. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I finally got ahold of myself.

"I'm such a wreck, I'm sorry," I said, trying to wipe my face.

"Corey, take her upstairs and clean her up. I'm going to make some hot chocolate and we're going to talk," she said, helping me stand up. "Miss Poppy, it's time for you to go to sleep."

Corey took my hand and led me down the hallway to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and pulled me to his chest, cupping the back of my head. I cried against him as I held him tight. I came here for him, he made me feel safe and needed.

"I don't belong in my family. They wouldn't even care if I died," I whimpered as I tried to catch my breath. "They didn't even know that I wasn't at home last night."

He took my cheeks in his hands and made me look at him. "Hey, you belong with your family. They love you, I know they do, they have to. A mum and dad that have such a cool daughter can't be that bad."

I just shook my head and felt some of my hair getting caught on my face. He moved them off of it and picked me up, sitting me on the counter. He wet a rag and used it to clean me up, whispering sweet words to me as he did it. One of his hands were locked in mine the entire time.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked terrible. I pulled my makeup out of my bag and pushed Corey onto the side of the bathtub with my bag in his lap. I redid my makeup to make it look like I wasn't a wreck before putting the lid of the toilet down and facing him.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the girl that you thought I was. I swear to you that I'm not worth the trouble that I come with," I said, looking at my feet instead of his intense brown eyes.

"We've gotten far too serious, Lily-Luna. I think we need to go back to our playful banter," he smiled, sensing how uncomfortable I was.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were soft. I leaned forward and kissed him harshly. It was all tongues and teeth clashing together, but it was what I needed at the moment. I moved from the toilet to his lap, placing my hands on the back of his neck.

I could practically feel him debating whether or not to stop me, but he didn't. He held my hips in his hands, anchoring me to him as he kissed me back. He ended up sliding backwards into the bathtub with me sitting on his hips.

I giggled as he kissed down the side of my face to my neck. I slid my fingers back into his hair as I tilted my neck back to give him better access. You used your hand in his hair to pull his mouth back to yours. His mouth on your neck was nice, but it was even better when it was on yours.

"This is quite possibly the weirdest place I've ever made out with someone," Corey said, pulling his mouth away from mine with a chuckle. "Or maybe not, I've done some crazy things."

I laughed and leaned my forehead against his. "We're making out in your bathtub with your mum and little sister down the hall. I'm pretty sure this is going to send us straight to hell."

"I'm going to heaven, hot people can't go to hell because they have to be angels," Corey grinned, pushing a curl back into my bun. "You're safe too, you're too beautiful to go to hell."

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "All the lines you're feeding me are less effective because we're sitting in the same place that Poppy takes baths."

He moved his hands from my hips and held them up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I think that's fair enough. Speaking of Poppy, we'd better get back out there before mum thinks we made a baby or something."

I laughed as I stood up and stepped out of the tub. Corey came out with me and grabbed my hand as I went to open the door. He pulled me to him and hugged me, holding me tightly to him and comforting me. I wrapped my arms just as tightly around him without hesitation.

That scared me more than I wanted to admit. I was falling way too hard way too fast for Corey, it was a repeat of Nathan. I couldn't get hurt like I did again, but I didn't want to hurt him.

As if she sensed my internal dilemma, Mia knocked on the door, "Please remember that I'm too young and beautiful to be a grandma. I'm still teaching Poppy how to read, okay?"

I laughed and pulled away from Corey. I opened the door and walked into the living room with her to see that Poppy wasn't in there anymore.

"She's in her bedroom, waiting for Corey to go read to her," Mia explained, making me turn around to see that we were alone in the living room.

"He's really close with her, isn't he?" I asked, sitting down on the ottoman and looking up at her.

"Yeah, their dad walked out when she was two and a half. I was working at the hospital most nights so she attached herself to Corey. He's just as attached to her, it's really nice. I don't feel as bad about my crazy hours because I knew he's taking care of her," she said, sitting on the couch in front of me.

"That must be a nice feeling," I remarked, staring down at my hands.

"Lily-Luna, I feel like there's something that you need to talk about," Mia said, taking one of my hands in hers. "You can talk to me. Just ask Corey, I'm not like other moms, I'm a cool mom."

I smiled because that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. It was something muggle related or something, but it was too fuzzy to remember.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen before coming back with two steaming mugs in her hands. I took mine, grateful for something to do with my hands, and started blowing on it. I took a sip of it slowly as I debated whether or not to tell Mia about everything.

I decided against it in the end and just drank my hot chocolate in silence. I looked at the wall and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. My family would be getting home soon, maybe, and I needed to get there before they did.

"It's getting late," I stated before standing up. "I should get home before my parents start worrying about me. Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"Poppy's room is the last one on the right if you want to say goodnight to her and Corey," she said, taking my empty mug. "It was nice to meet you."

She just nodded to me before walking into the kitchen. I went to the hallway and walked to the door that Mia said was Poppy's. I peeked inside the door and saw Corey laying back on the bed with Poppy laying on him. She was asleep and he was dozing off.

I shut the door quietly behind me and walking out of the house. I disapparated out of the town and took a deep breath before walking into my house.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady?!"

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is really needed, it's family bonding at its finest. **

**I guess I should tell you that I don't own anything other than Corey and his family. Yeah, that's probs important...**

* * *

"Lily-Luna Potter, where the hell have you been? You didn't show up at the Burrow and your Grandma was highly upset," mum shouted the moment I walked into the house.

I rolled my eyes and brushed past here. Dad was standing there with James and Albus, they all looked "concerned" for me. They were just following mum's lead because she was scary and had a crazy temper. Dad and they boys were afraid of her, but I honestly didn't blame them.

"Why would I come somewhere that I'm not wanted? I showed up at the Burrow earlier today and saw how happy everyone was without me. I just bring everyone down whenever I'm around them!" I shouted, I was tired of everything bubbling up so I just let it go.

"You're completely out of line! We're your family and we love you," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Just ask your father how upset mum was today."

"I don't need to ask dad or anyone else. I hate being around the family because they treat me like I'm a leper or something," I said, tears burning the back of my eyes.

"They don't treat you like you're a leper, you're being dramatic!" she shrugged it off. "You act out to get attention and I'm tired of it."

"I'm not acting out about anything. I hate my life, and I hate how I feel all the time, mum!" I shouted, throwing my hands out in frustration.

"You don't have any reason to hate your life! Your life is great, you've got a family that loves you and you've got a roof over your head," mum argued. "That's more than a lot of people have and you should be grateful."

"I was fucking raped, mum! I was drugged and then taken advantage of by someone that I trusted," I cried in frustration. "I'm never going to be okay again!"

I stormed upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I sat on my bed and tried to catch my breath, but it was tearing its way out of my lungs faster than I could pull it back in. I felt my vision getting blurry as I started to get dizzy. I was having a panic attack. I hadn't had them in years, but I recognized the symptoms.

I tried to focus on something other than my quickly closing throat, but it wasn't helping. I felt my vision getting even more blurry until I completely blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a room that was unusually bright and smelled like herbs and medicine. I forced my eyes all the way open and saw James and Albus sitting beside my bed. They were both asleep while Fred was watching me like a hawk.

"What the fuck are you on? They found you completely out cold," Fred whispered tersely to try and not wake my brothers. "Are you fucking mental?"

"I'm not on anything, Fred. I had a panic attack and passed out," I explained, rubbing my head. "And I have a headache from hell."

"Are you sure you're not on anything? Your mum is freaking out because you were apparently a raving lunatic when you came home," he said.

"I swear that I'm straight. I haven't even smoked weed since that day on the roof," I promised. "I just exploded on mum about everything."

"Lil, you're awake. I'll go get mum," Albus said as he woke up.

"Wait, don't go get her just yet. I have to ask you guys something," I said, stopping him. "Do you guys think I'm a fuck up?"

"What are you talking about, Lils?" James as groggily. "You're our little sister and we love you."

"I hate the way all of you look at me like I'm getting ready to explode. I'm hurt, but I'm not unstable," I said, picking at the blanket on the bed.

"I don't know what to do whenever I'm around you," Albus said. "I'm afraid that I'm going to say the wrong thing and upset you. I felt terrible whenever it happened because we're you're big brothers and we couldn't protect you."

"That's why we don't talk to you, Lily," James agreed, reaching forward and taking my hand in his. "Did you ever hear about Nathan's stay here?"

I raised a brow at him and asked, "What are you talking about, James?"

"After you told all of us what that bastard did, I went after him. I found him talking to his friends about you, saying god-awful things, so I beat him up," James said, taking my hand in his. "I beat the shit out of him with my hands."

I looked at him in awe. "You beat him up for me, Jamie?"

He looked down at the ground instead of up at me. "He hurt my little sister and I had to kick his ass because of it. No one hurts you, or at least I tried not to. I ended up hurting you in the process."

"I covered for James when he went out. Do you remember the night that you and I got into that huge row in the middle of the kitchen?" Albus asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, it was so bad that mum made you spend the night with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron," I remembered. "Did you do that to distract me so I wouldn't notice James wasn't there?"

"Yeah, it was to distract you, mum, and dad. I didn't want them to know," James shrugged. "They would've killed me if they knew I kicked his ass. Even if he was a total tosser."

I moved forward enough to wrap my arms around him. I hadn't hugged anyone other than Corey and his mum in years. James seemed timid to hug me back, but when he did it was an amazing hug. I closed my eyes tightly and felt Albus hug me from behind.

"I don't know what's happening right now," dad said.

James pulled away from me and sat with just my hand in his. Albus had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, which was closer than any of us had been in way too long. I could see why it would make dad uneasy when he saw it.

"The healer said that you're clean of all drugs and alcohol. You just had a panic attack," mum said, pushing past dad and moving to stand in front of me.

"I could've told you that, mum. Not that you would've believed me or anything," I said, looking at her directly. "I'm shocked you even realized that I was unconscious."

"Don't be that way towards your mum, she's just trying to keep you safe," dad said, but I saw that neither of the boys made any move to defend mum.

"Okay," I sighed, I was way too tired to fight with either of them tonight. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"The healer said that you could leave whenever you're ready," dad said, handing me a bag. "Your mum went home and got you some clothes a while ago."

I took the bag from him and waited for everyone to leave so I could change. Albus, James, and Fred all kissed the top of my head and dad awkwardly patted my arm. Well, that was more contact than I'd had in a really long time.

I used to be a total daddy's girl, I went everywhere with him. I loved my brothers, don't get me wrong, but I think I missed dad more than them. I made a vow to myself that I was going to find the time to talk to him soon. I was going to try and make amends to all the people that were important to me. I was going to fix myself, or die trying.

I pulled my clothes out of the bag and smiled when I saw that mum had picked up Corey's shirt thinking that it was mine. I held it close to me and inhaled the woodsy, homey smell of him. I pulled it over my head before pulling on my leggings to go with it. I shoved my feet into my Vans and walked out of the room to my family.

Fred walked over to me and hugged me once more. "I'm going home, but you know how to get to me if you need me. I love you."

I nodded before attaching myself to James' side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't have my wand, so I side-apparated with him home. When we got there, we all decided that we were going to camp out in his room like we used to when we were little.

"Lil, grab the pillows, Al grab some blankets, and I'll get the food. We'll meet in my room and make a fort," James smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

I got a ton of pillows and threw them all onto his floor. Albus came in a few seconds later and tossed the blankets on top of them. James had his arms full of food, sitting it on his bed and turning to face us.

"We've got a lot of time to make up for tonight. Are you all ready?" he asked, winking at Albus and me. "We're going to make the fort to end all forts."

I laughed before grabbing some of the blankets and getting to work. We had so much fun making the fort, but it was going to be even more fun after we got it finished.

That night James, Albus, and I bonded more than we had in our entire lives. We ate so much food that my stomach felt like it was going to explode. We fell asleep cuddled into each other and covered up with blankets.

* * *

**I'm trying to heal Lily-Luna slowly, with and without Corey...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is sooooooooo late. I'm so sorry you guys, but Lily has a new outfit on my profile... Yeah.**

* * *

James, Albus, and I were as close to each other now as we were as children and it was awesome. While we were getting close to each other, I was also getting closer to Corey. I knew that soon enough it would become a problem whether or not to tell him about my magic.

"James, Albus, I have something to ask you guys," I said, coming downstairs one morning.

"That sounds sort of scary, but okay," Albus said over his mug of coffee that was making his glasses steam up.

"For the last three weeks I've been seeing this guy named Corey. He's so great, but he's a muggle," I said, not looking at either of them. "I don't know what to do about the last thing."

"You're dating a muggle, Lily?" James asked, throwing a pillow at me. "That's something I think you should tell us about. When can we meet him?"

"I could text him and see if he's free today if you all want me to," I said, pulling my phone out of my pajama pants' pocket.

In the end, we all agreed to meet up for lunch in town. I told the both of them at least four times to restrain from using magic. They agreed, but there was something behind both of their eyes that told me different. I knew I would be watching them closely the entire afternoon.

We met up with Corey at a little restaurant just out of town. I could practically feel his nerves as we got closer to him. I knew he was agonizing over how to greet me with my brothers around so I took charge. I wrapped my arms around his when he stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting in the chair that he pulled out for me.

"Corey, these are my brothers James and Albus. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Corey," I introduced after we all sat down at the table. "I'm glad you're finally meeting each other."

"Yeah, we're glad we get to meet him as well," James said, clucking his tongue. "So Corey, what attracted you to our fair Lily-Luna?"

"She's just one of those people that you meet once in your life," Corey answered. "I don't think I know anyone quite like her, she keeps me on my toes."

I felt my cheeks turning pink at his words, they were so sweet. I expected him to say something cocky or arrogant, but it actually came out really nice. I took his hand in mine underneath the table and tried my best to give him some of my confidence.

After the first couple of minutes of awkwardness were over, everything and everyone seemed to fall into an easy going pattern. James and Albus were amazed by the muggle game "football" that Corey seemed to play. Trust my brothers to bring sports into a conversation.

"I'm bored, I don't much enjoy sports. Can we talk about something else?" I asked during a lull in their conversation.

"When are you going back to school, Lily-Luna?" he asked, turning to face me.

"The last Tuesday of the month is when the train leaves," Albus answered, making James and I freeze.

"Your school's that far away? I knew you were gorgeous, but you're brilliant too!" he said, making all of us slowly relax.

"You've really got this guys twisted, don't you? He thinks you're brilliant?" James laughed, making me throw a bit of my chip at him. "Don't waste your food, Lily-Luna! Mum taught you better than that!"

James and Albus left after we finished eating dinner, but I stayed with Corey. He said that his mum and Poppy were out of the house so we decided to go back there. I knew that I should be careful and not do something stupid at the spur of the moment.

We were up in his room together, him over at his record player and me laying back on his bed. I'd kicked off my sneakers and taken off my jacket to be more comfortable. He started the record and I recognized the band instantly.

"Take me out tonight, where there's music and there's people who are young and alive," I sang along as Corey made his way over to the bed and sat by my hip.

"Driving in your car, I never, never want to go home because I haven't got one anymore," he sang back to me, poking me in the stomach and making me laugh.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and leaned into him. He seemed to get what I wanted because he leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled against his lips before wrapping my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in the hair at the nape of it.

His hands were on my hips, pulling me onto his lap so he had better access to my mouth. I giggled against his mouth, making him bring one of his hands up and cup my jaw to keep us attached to each other. He and I were basically laughing and giggling with each other while we made out, and it was so perfect.

He was lying flat on his back with me straddling his lower stomach. His fingers were playing with the bottom of my shirt when our gazes locked. I had my bottom lip trapped between my teeth as I thought about it. I knew Corey was different than Nathan, he wasn't going to hurt me.

"We're not going to have sex right now," I said shakily.

He nodded and went to pull his hands away from my shirt. "I understand, we've only known each other a little while. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

This side of Corey was different than any side I'd seen before. He wasn't being sarcastic or cocky about what he said, he was just being sweet. It made my heart squeeze happily that he cared so much for me. It was amazing to have someone care about you, I'm glad I'm finally experiencing it.

"Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun…" I winked at him before pulling my shirt off myself.

"Well, Miss Lily-Luna, it's good to know that you like me, too," he smiled, sliding me back a little bit so he could sit up and lean back against his headboard.

I rolled my eyes at him before leaning forward and pressing our lips back together again. That seemed to shut him up as his hands started to roam the exposed skin of my torso. I pulled away to try and catch my breath, but he seemed to be fine because he started kissing down my jaw.

I tossed my head back, letting my curls tumble down my back. He slid one of his hands up to the middle of my back and spread out his fingers to brace me. I hadn't realized how huge his hands were, I could feel his fingers touching almost every part of my back, his pinky sliding into the gap between my jeans and my back.

"Fuck, Corey," I whimpered when his teeth nipped lightly at the skin just underneath my ear.

He moaned before pulling away from me and grabbing his shirt from behind his neck. He pulled it over his head before taking my face in his free hand and pulling his mouth to mine. The feeling of our skin brushing together was something I couldn't describe because it was so wonderful.

"You're so beautiful, no matter how corny that sounds, you really are," he said, leaning his forehead against mine and trying to catch his breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you go to school."

I laughed at his words and titled my head to the side so I could get to his neck. I licked from his collarbone up to his ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth. I traced my teeth over it and felt him unconsciously thrust his hips up into me.

I gasped at how hard he was; I hadn't even noticed it before now. I wasn't going to be a bitch and point it out so I just ground back down on him. I felt him ghosting his hands up to the clasp of my bra, and I let him hold it in his hands. I pulled my mouth away from his ear and nodded my head so he could see it.

He unclasped my bra clumsily and it made me smile. "Not so good when you're under pressure, are you?"

He ignored that and focused on the clasp, getting it undone and pulling the straps down my arms. "No, I'm almost sad to see it gone. The color should be illegal against your skin."

I felt my cheek heating up at his words and hated myself for it. "Shut up, it's just a purple bra."

He let go of the bra with me still clutching it to my chest. "You've got this thing, love, where you think you're not unbelievably gorgeous. You are, even more than I can put into words. Poets would write sonnets about you and your face could launch a thousand ships."

I shook my head and pushed his shoulders back in embarrassment. "You're so dumb, Corey."

He took the straps of my bra in his hands and slid them back up my shoulders. He clasped it back and kissed my shoulder before pulling me close to him in a hug. I left my head in the bend of his neck, kissing his collarbone as we cuddled together.

I hated that I had to go to Hogwarts and leave him here. Technology wouldn't work inside the castle so texting was out. I had to figure it out soon because I was leaving in four days and I really wanted to talk to him while I was there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesus, this is incredibly late! I'm so sorry, but my internet has been sketchy since Snowpacolypse part 2 happened. **

**Don't forget you can see Lily-Luna's clothes on my profile. **

* * *

Today was the last day before I went back to Hogwarts. I'd talked to James about sending letters to Corey and we came up with a perfect solution to my problem. I would write letters to Corey and send them to James, who would mail them to Corey. Corey would send the mail to James and he would Owl them to me. It was going to be hard, but it was a way for us to talk.

I was over at Corey's with Poppy laying against my chest now. We were on the couch watching cartoons together as I while we waited for him and his mom to get home. They went out to get some groceries and I volunteered to stay back with Poppy. I wanted to spend some time with her as much as I did with Corey. She and I had gotten really close to each other.

"Are you ever going to tell Oreo that you have magical powers?" she asked randomly during a commercial break.

I felt my heart stop beating and my breath still in my lungs. I sat up and turned Poppy around to face me, seeing that she was being completely serious. I thought I was careful with using my magic, but she was really intelligent and figured it out.

"How did you know that I have magical powers?" I asked, figuring that if she knew about it I shouldn't lie. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, I figured it was a secret so I kept it one. Did I do the wrong thing?" she asked, her little face falling as she clutched the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not upset. I just want you to keep it our little secret," I said, holding out my pinky towards her. "Do you promise?"

She wrapped her little pinky around mine and nodded her head quickly. "Yes, yes, yes! I swear I won't tell, not even Oreo. It'll be our secret."

\\

Corey and Mia came home about half an hour later and invited me to stay for dinner. I said yes, but only if I got to help her cook it. Corey sat at the dinner table with Poppy as Mia and I started dinner.

I never helped cook at home, but I'd watched my Grandma cook more times than I can count. I was chopping vegetables when I felt hands wrap around my waist and lips press against the back of my neck. I glanced around quickly to see that Mia and Poppy had left us alone.

"I love that you're friends with my mom and Poppy, but I miss you. You're leaving tomorrow and I want some alone time with you," he whispered in my ear, pressing kisses up and down my neck.

"You two can go upstairs, but if I become a grandma I'm kicking both of your butts. I swear it," Mia said, making me jump in surprise and cause the knife in my hand to slip.

I felt a stinging on my finger and looked down to see that blood was gathering on it. I cursed under my breath and felt Mia pull me over to the sink. She put it under the water and cleaned it before wrapping a bandage around it to stop the bleeding. Some people had an overwhelming amount of the mommy gene that it astounded me, and Mia was one of them.

"Ow," I said after everything was finished and cleaned up. "Thank you, Mia."

"Okay, you're coming upstairs before you do anymore bodily harm," Corey said, picking me up and packing me up to his bedroom.

He shut the door with his foot before tossing me onto his bed. I laughed and sprawled out onto my back, holding my arms open for him. He grinned over at me, kicked off his Vans, and crawled into bed with his head laying on my chest. I slid my fingers into his hair and started playing around with his soft curls.

"I'm going to miss you, ya know?" he asked a little while later. "I hate that you go to a boarding school somewhere other than here."

"We can write letters to each other like I said earlier," I said, kissing his head. "I can't use my phone at school. The teachers think it interferes with how we learn."

"I think it's cool," he said, playing with the fingers on my free hand. "It's old fashioned and retro, I think it describes our relationship really well. We're not exactly conventional people, we're old souls."

I almost told him about my magic right then. Like, the words were on the tip of my tongue before I swallowed them down. We'd only been together three weeks, it wasn't time to tell him about it yet.

"I'm still confused by our relationship, to be honest. How did it take so long for our paths to cross?" I asked, stretching my legs out and hearing my knees pop in frustration at the movement. "My feet are asleep!"

"Is my fat crushing you, babe? Am I too heavy?" he teased, turning over and holding my hands to the bed and intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah, you were! Maybe you should go on a diet," I said, laughing when he blew on my neck. "You're starting to pooch out on the sides."

"I'm pooching out on the sides, am I?" he asked before letting go of my hands and sitting up on his knees.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his t-shirt off. I bit my bottom lip and brought my hand up to touch his stomach. He wasn't _ripped_ so to speak, but his stomach was toned and he had a _very nice_ v line. I traced his happy trail down until I hit the waistline of his boxers.

"Let's not start something that we can't finish, okay?" he forced out through his teeth. "Touching people like that leads to fornicating, Miss Potter."

"I don't know about 'fornicating,' but I know I want something," I drawled, placing my fingers on his waistband. "What about you?"

Instead of answering me, he bent down and held my face in his hands. I bit my bottom lip before pushing up and pressing our lips together. I loved kissing Corey, but I wanted more tonight. I was going to leave and be apart from him for almost four months; I wanted to do something to remember.

I pulled his belt off and tossed it onto the floor. I was working on his pants' button when he knocked my hands out of the way. I had it undone, but they were still zipped up and sitting low on his hips. He pulled my sweatshirt over my head and placed his lips against my shoulder.

"I want your pants off," I groaned, pushing at his shoulders. "Let me take them off!"

He ignored me and kissed his way back up to my lips. I feel his thumbs sliding under the waistband of my yoga pants and toying with the lace of my panties. He ended up sliding the yoga pants off of me so I was just in my bra and panties while he was still mostly dressed.

I growled quietly and flipped him over onto his back. I pulled the zipper down on his jeans and could've cried whenever he raised his hips to help me. I tugged the jeans off and threw them onto the floor, smiling up at him with my bottom lip between my teeth.

He grabbed my elbows and pulled me back up before sliding his hand up my spine. He held my bra clasp in his hands and undid it steadily. His eyes locked with mine as he pulled the blue material down my shoulders, tossing it to join the growing pile of clothes.

He looked down at my newly exposed skin and his eyes lit up. "I don't want to sound like a total cheeseball, but you're so beautiful. You could literally launch ships and make me write sonnets, I wasn't kidding."

I pushed his shoulder, but on the inside I was squealing. He thought that I was beautiful, not sexy or hot, beautiful even though I was just wearing a thong and lying in the middle of his bed with our crotches pressed together. I pulled him up into a sitting position and laced my fingers together behind his head.

"Shut up, you're pretty beautiful yourself," I said, kissing from the corner of his lip down his neck.

"I'm handsome, dammit, I'm a man," he said, but I saw the color rising in his cheeks.

I rolled my eyes before biting his neck harshly. I wanted to leave a mark on him, I wanted other girls to see that he was mine. I pulled away and saw that it was really red and was probably going to be there for a while.

I heard him groaned when I kissed and licked over the spot. He moved one of his hands up and cupped my breast in his hand, squeezing it. I gasped and pressed myself into him more, moving my hips against his without thinking. He thrust back up into me and made me moan quietly.

"You've got to be quiet, baby. Mom can't know what we're doing," he whispered, taking my nipple between his index finger and thumb, twisting it playfully.

I gasped again before he lay me on my back on his bed. He pushed my legs apart and leaned down over me, taking both of my breast into his hands this time. I'd never really had anyone touch me before, seeing as my only experience with sex was with Nathan and that wasn't exactly consensual…

Corey seemed to sense my thoughts because his hands slid down to my hips and he rolled over onto his side. He was moving his fingers up and down my side slowly and looking at me contentedly.

"This is enough, Lily-Luna. I just want to be with you," he whispered, but I could see his tented boxers.

"Shut up," I laughed before pushing him onto his back and sliding a hand down his boxers.

* * *

**Corey and Lily-Luna sexy times are always fun ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Big revelations happen in this chapter, that's all I'm going to say. **

* * *

I'd been at Hogwarts for almost a month now, and I missed Corey like crazy. The letter thing worked well for us, it really did describe our relationship. We were an old-fashioned couple in some senses, except for the fooling around before getting married.

The last night I was home, he and I did some _wonderful_ things, but we didn't have sex. When we were finished, he held me to his chest and rubbed his hands up and down my bare back. He and I had laid together for almost an hour, just holding onto each other.

I was going to keep all the letters that he wrote to me. It was times like these that I wished I was artistic enough to do something with them, but I wasn't. I'd figure it out later, but now I was trying my best to write a new letter to him.

_I don't think you should kill the little boy, Poppy is a cute little thing. He just held her hand in the courtyard, it's not like it was anything serious. Didn't you have a little girlfriend whenever you were her age? I know I did as did both of my brothers, I think it's just a kid thing. Maybe they'll grow up, become best friends, and he'll help you kick anyone's ass who hurts her._

"Lily-Luna, you need to go Professor McGonagall's office," one of the girls that shared the room with me said, drawing my attention away from the parchment in front of me. "She said that it was very urgent."

I felt fear freeze my lungs so I ran downstairs and to the Headmaster's office. I had long memorized the password, I spent a lot of time with Professor McGonagall. I ran into the office and saw that she had a somber expression on her angular face, and her braid was messy along with her nightgown.

"Miss Potter, I regret to inform you that there was an accident involving your father. He was injured during a run in with dark wizards. There was an ambush and he and Ronald are currently in St. Mungo's," she said, taking my hands in hers and squeezing them.

I felt myself nodding and her pushing me over to the Floo. I was whisked to St. Mungo's and stumbled out into James' arms. He held me tightly to him as we walked somewhere that I couldn't see because my face was hidden in his neck.

"Mum, Lily's here," he said, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. Then he whispered in my ear, "Uncle Ron is out and stable, but dad got the brunt of the attack. You know how he is about protecting his family and whatnot."

I just cried even harder against him, holding him close to me. I felt hands resting on my back that weren't James' and knew that Albus had come over to us. I reached a hand out blindly and clutched his tightly, keeping myself bound to both of them.

If I would've looked up right then, I would've seen my mother looking over at us with regret. She wanted to come over and be close to us, but she was too afraid to try. She was afraid of how I would react, she didn't think she could handle it if I pushed her away.

\\

Dad was still in a coma after his surgery, but I couldn't handle being in that hospital any longer. I told James I was going for a walk, and I knew we both knew that I was going to Corey's. I knew it was late and that his entire family was asleep. I couldn't help it, I needed him.

I took a big risk and apparated into his back yard. I picked up a handful of stones and tossed them at what I hoped was his window. I would be really embarrassed if it turned out to be Mia's room, I don't think she'd like me waking her up at 2:07 on a Wednesday morning.

I let out a relieved breath when Corey's face appeared at the window. He saw me, grinned, and ran down to meet up with me. I wrapped my arms around myself until he came outside to meet up with me. He wrapped me up in his arms and made me realize that it was snowing outside.

"It's -4 degrees out here, Lily-Luna!" he said, before picking me up and packing me into his room. "Why are you here, did you miss me that much?"

"My dad's in the hospital, but I couldn't handle being in those walls anymore. I needed to come find you," I whimpered, burying my face in his neck. "I needed to be close to you."

"Oh wow, is he going to be okay?" he asked, sliding his hands up the back of my shirt and rubbing my skin. "Are you okay?"

I made the decision right then to tell him about my magic. I wanted him to know everything about me, I didn't want any more secrets.

I pulled away from him, wiped my face, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something that's going to sound completely insane, but I swear I'm not lying to you. Okay?"

He raised his brows and stared at me seriously. "Uhm, I don't know if you're being serious or not. I think you are, but I don't know."

"Corey, I'm a witch," I said, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting for his response.

It was silent in the room for a few breaths after that before he started laughing. I opened my eyes and saw that he had his hand over his face because he was laughing so hard. I felt embarrassment overcome me, I was telling him everything and he was laughing at me.

"I should've known better than to tell you. You're just like every other guy in the world," I said, getting up from his bed and walking back outside.

I reached into the waistband of my pants and pulled out my wand. I was going to apparate back to the hospital and cry there instead of here. I wanted to be with my brothers and my dad, to make sure he was okay and comfortable.

I had my wand raised when I felt fingers wrap around my wrist. Corey had chased me outside and was holding onto me now. I didn't know boys actually chased after girls like that, I thought it only happened in those sappy muggle movies that I _so _didn't watch...

"I'm not like everyone else, Lily-Luna, I'm in love with you. We've only been together for two months, but I can't imagine my life without you," he said, moving his hand up to cup my cheek. "If you're a witch, then you're a witch, I don't care. I still love you the same."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes filling as I looked up at him. "Do you really mean all of those things?"

"Yes, silly girl, I mean all of them," he said before bending down and kissing me.

I know that kissing in the snow sounds romantic. Like, with all of the stars twinkling in the sky and everything hushed, but it's just fucking cold. I felt myself shivering and pulled myself closer to him. He seemed to understand because he let go of me.

"I'm going to go leave a note for mom, and then you're going to take me with you to the hospital. Come wait in the living room," he said, sliding his hand into mine and pulling me into the house again.

"If you're going to use magic, at least shut the door behind you," Mia said whenever we walked into the house. When she saw both of our looks of amazement, she explained, "Poppy told me that she thought you were a witch. I had a friend that was a witch when I was in high school and she was an amazing person, that's why I love you with my son. I know you're good for him and you make him happy. I don't care if you're a witch."

I hugged her tightly, taking a deep inhale of her scent and letting it comfort me. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I appreciate it so much."

"From now on, you can just send the owls to Corey. Even though watching your brother sneak up to our mailbox _is_ pretty funny…" she said after we pulled away. She reached up and wiped my face, "You have a lot of people who care about you, don't forget that."

I nodded and made my way back over to Corey. He'd brought out a hoodie for me and put a jacket onto himself. He held up the hoodie and put it onto my body like I was a little kid. I frowned up at him, but ended up giggling when he bent down and kissed my nose.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me," I whispered before disapparating.

* * *

**Corey's going to meet the rest of Lily-Luna's family in the next chapter... Yep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter, my lovelies. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story.**

**I hope this give all of my characters closure. I tried to work it out to where it was very well ended.**

* * *

I held Corey's hand in mine as I made my way into my dad's room. Mum was sitting in the chair beside his bed with his hand clutched in both of hers. Albus and James were standing along the wall, but when they saw Corey and me they made their way over to us.

"Hey, I guess Lily-Luna let the cat out of the bag," James smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "We're all like her, just so you know."

"Oh, okay," Corey said breathily, trying his best to take it all in without freaking out. "I can handle this, I can."

I heard someone clearing their throat and saw that mum had stood up. She walked over and stood between James and Albus, waiting for me to introduce her to Corey. I took a deep breath, tightened my grip on his hand, and jumped in with both feet.

"Mum, this is my muggle boyfriend, Corey. Corey, this is my mum," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I've wondered where Lily-Luna wondered off to during the holidays," she smiled, but I could tell it was strained.

She was angry that I sprung this on her right now. It was selfish, I admit, but I wanted to have him here with me. Everything was spinning, but he made me feel like I was safe. He seemed to sense my unease because he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter. It's easy to see where Lily-Luna gets her beauty from," he said, trying his best to charm my mother.

She smiled, another fake one, before going back over to sit next to my dad. Albus and Corey started talking about muggle music versus wizard music. James and I were left alone in the entrance of the room, my anxiety waning but still present.

"There's nothing you can do to make mum different," James whispered, taking my shoulder in his hand. "She loves you so much, but she doesn't know how to connect to you anymore. You're kind of closed off from everything and it's intimidating."

"I don't know how to change that, James. I want to, Merlin I do, but I don't know how. I'm afraid it's too late to try and fix things between us," I replied. "I leave Hogwarts in May and move on with my life, which includes leaving our house and mum."

"Sometimes the hardest things in the world end the best. You and mum need to make peace and you know it," he said, kissing my forehead and walking over to the other guys.

I knew he was right and it made me mad. I hated that he knew exactly what to say to me, it had to be a gift. I walked over to mum and reached a timid hand out. I placed it on her shoulder and saw her jump, moving her gaze up to me.

"Can we go talk?" I forced out.

She just nodded wordlessly, her face a mask of utter surprise. I never touched her or really talked directly to her unless we were screaming at each other.

"If Hermione comes in, tell her that we're going for a walk and we'll be back," mum told the boys before walking out of the room with me on her heels.

We walked through the hospital for a while in complete silence. I had no idea how to start this apology, if that was even what this was. I was never very good at admitting I was in the wrong, something I'd heard I inherited from her.

"I don't know how to make us okay again," I finally said. "I want us to be able to look at each other without scowling and be able to talk without fighting."

"That's all I've ever wanted, Luna. I love you so much, but I have no idea what to do when it comes to you. I feel like every time I try, it's wrong," she said.

She used to call me Luna whenever I was really small. She said that everyone else called me pretty much the same thing and she wanted to have something that was just hers.

"I feel the same way when it comes to you. I'm not the same little girl that I used to be, I'm not obsessed with love and all that. I'm broken and not easy to love," I admitted.

I was playing with my fingers and didn't notice that she'd stopped walking. She reached out and grabbed both of my hands, stilling my picking.

"I have all of this guilt because I wasn't able to protect you from that _boy_. He took away my little princess and all I want is her back," she whispered softly, I could see tears pooling in her eyes.

"I was raped, mum, and all I wanted was for you to hold me. I wanted you to hold me and rock me back and forth like you used to whenever I was afraid of the monsters in my closet. I wanted you to tell me that I was the same Lily-Luna, and that it what he did didn't change that. I just wanted my mum," I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks. "I just want you."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for the first time in years. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been a good mum to you. I love you so much, you're my little girl, and I'm going to keep you safe from now on. I swear."

* * *

I was sitting on Corey's lap in one of the chairs in dad's room. Mum and I came back into the room after our talk and saw that the guys were still talking. I loved how close they were getting, my family and Corey were pretty much the most important things to me.

"So are you and your mum better now?" he whispered into my ear from behind.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be okay again. She and I are so much alike, it's hard for us to not fight with each other all the time," I said, leaning back against his shoulder. "I'm really happy that you're here with me."

"I live to please, Lily-Luna," he remarked, kissing the shell of my ear.

"Thank you," I said, closing my eyes. "Not just for being here with me, for changing me."

I could practically hear him raising his eyebrows in confusion so I elaborated. "You showed me that I was lovable, that I wasn't destroyed. I wasn't so sure of that before you came along. You're the reason that I had the nerve to apologize to my mum."

"I love you," he said.

I knew that was a huge step for us, but I couldn't say I didn't agree.

* * *

**It was sort of short, but I hope it was a good ending. Yet again, thank you :)**


End file.
